


Wedding Games

by pollyweaster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Please Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?, runawaybride au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyweaster/pseuds/pollyweaster
Summary: Leia Organa had a reputation of leaving men at the altar.Two weeks before her fourth wedding she is sure this is The One.Too bad Han Solo had to get back in town.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The firts time Leia almost got married her hole family was there, even grandma Shmi was alive to attend the wedding, that didn´t help when she started running away. She was only nineteen years old, so nobody got extremly mad, she was still young, still reckless. She had her hole life ahead of her.  
Half of the town was there for her seccond atemp at tying the not, two years had passed since the first wedding, yet somehow people semed to never forget about it. It didn´t help that the Skywalker family was well-known around Alderaan, her father had been a war hero and her mother was a somewhat famous politician around the town. She made it to the altar these time, she didn´t stop there however, she turned around and started running out of the church.  
For her third wedding her mother was no longer alive. That day the hole town, and some people from towns close to Alderaan where there, no mater how much everybody invited tried to keep it a secret, people found out and people went. When Leia saw how many people were outside the church she didn´t find the courage to get out of the car. She was glad her mother wasn´t there to see her failing again.  
Now, two weeks before her fourth wedding she was sure she was gonna make it.  
But then Han Solo had to get back in town.

-

Han Solo had been a popular kid growing up. His family wasn´t from Alderaan, which gave him a mysterious aura that all the girls loved and all the boys envied, he also got in many fights, that gave him the bad boy reputation. When he got to university thaks to a basketball scholarship no one got surprised when he didn´t go back in christmast break. Now not of that mattered. He was lonely in the big city, had little to no friends and wasn´t doing well in his job, eventhought he had graduated top of his class in journalism. He was a good writer, but he never really found good stories to write about.  
Thats why when he found out that a girl from his former town was getting married for the fourth time at the lovely age of twenty-five he knew he had to give the story a try.


	2. Chapter One: Runaway Bride

Chapter one: Runaway bride

Leia _knew_ people talked about her, she wasn't an idiot, she knew everybody called her _the runaway bride_ to her back. That didn't make it hurt any less. Ewan however didn't seem to mind at all. Her fourth fiance was a new boy in town, they met at Leia´s little shop, when he entered to ask for instructions how to get to the local high-school, it might sound cheesy but it felt like love at first sight. When little to six months after meeting each other he asked her to marry him she knew it was a bad iddea to say yes. It was too soon, they didn´t know each other yet.

Still, she said yes.

Talking about it to her family wasn´t easy, she knew what they would think. Her father seemed to be the most reluctant about it. It wasn´t because of what people could say, or about preparing yet another wedding. It was that he didn´t wanna see her little girl sufering again. Her twin brother, Luke, was the most happy about it, he was a hopeless romantic, and he always, _always_ , had Leia´s back. One day he would make a good husband.

-

When Han Solo arrived at his former town it took him about five minutes to remember where everything used to be. He didn´t like the feeling of being back, not beacause he hated the place, but because it felt like failure being back. He had to remind himself that he was back because of work. He had a story, an idea of one at least, and he thought it could be a good one. A story that would get him out of the 'events' section of the newspaper, he could finally get to write about important stuff. He decided to stay at an hotel. He knew he could always go to his former house, but he hadn´t spoken to his father since he got out of there. And he wasn´t planing on talking to him anytime soon.

At the check-in of the hotel he asked about the girl, and found out her name was Leia Skywalker. The name seemed to ring a bell at his mind, and when he investigated a bit at the local record, he found out why. It wasn´t because the girl perse, but because of her dad, Anakin Skywalker was a war hero, well-know at the small town. He made a mental note to try and talk to him about his time at the clone wars at some point, that could be an even better interview.

-

Leia was at her best friends hair saloon when she met Han Solo.

She had been there for the best part of the morning, talking with Amilyn and Mare about the last little details of the wedding. When Han entered the store neither of the girls thought much about him. Amilyn only excused herself from her friends and went to the front to attend the new customer.

“Good morning sir, What can I help you with? Need a haircut?” Amilyn was always extremly cheerfull, and Leia loved her for it.

“Hello, the truth is that I´ve come here looking for someone” at that both Mare, Leia and an old lady who was there getting her hair done all started paying attention “I´m a journalist, and I would like to write an article about Leia Skywalker´s wedding, is she here?”

“What?!” Leia couldn´t stop herself from speaking, which to be honest, was what Han was specting.

“So, I´m assuming that would be you” a smug smile was making its way on the mans face. Leia decided there was no point in lying, he would find out sooner or later.

“Why would you want to write about my wedding?”

“Well, not everyday such a youg lady gets married for the fourth time” at that point Leia had already decided she hated this guy, which was a record given that she didn´t even know his name.

“Thecnically she hasn´t got married yet” Mare suddenly stated “She has never made it so far” the look at Leia´s face must have been really funny, at leats it seemed like it, given the now full on grinn on the mans face.

“Mare!” both Leia and Amilyn had spoken at the same time.

“Look, I don´t know who you are or where you come from, but I don´t plan on giving you an interview. So I hope I don´t see you again” Leia tried to sound as scary as she could, but it wasn´t an easy task given that she was all red in the face and pointing at the man with a sample of the roses she wanted for her wedding.

“My name is Han Solo, and i´ll see you later princess” and with that he was gone, leaving the girls with more questions than before.

-

Han had to admit Leia was nothing like what he had imagined. Then again he hadn´t really known what to expect. But Leia was not it. He had to admit she was beautifull, he could see what guys saw in her. And he had liked making her annoyed.

Leia Skywalker sure seemed like an interesting girl.

-

When Leia went to her childhood home that night she had never imagined to find Han already there. Sitting with his dad and brother in the livingroom like he was part of the family. The look on her face seemed to make Han happy.

“What are you doing here? Ewan must be almost here! What is going on?”

“Honey relax” her father spoke first “Ewan is in the kitchen finishin dinner, and dont worry, Han has already filled us in”

“What do you mean filled you in?”

“Don´t get stressed princess, I already talked to your family of our first meeting this morning and how you so kindly accepted my offer of doing this interview” the look on Han´s face made Leia want to punch him in the face. But before she could tell the man to get the hell out of her house Ewan embraced her in his arms.

“Hello love” Ewan said while kissing her head “What an incredible idea to let Han write that article, this way people will stop talking and see how we trully love each other” Leia could have murdered Han with her bare hands, getting Ewan and her family to think thar this was for the best was a low move.

-

Han hadn´t thought that it would be that easy to get Leia´s family to collaborate. He knew he was playing dirty, but he didn´t mind. And the look on Leia´s face was even better than getting to see her baby pictures.

“Here” Luke, the twin brother, was handing him a video tape “these are the videos of the other weddings”

“You keep the videos?” Han couldn´t believe it, it was like waking up in christmas morning.

“Yeah, the guy at the hotel records the weddings” Anakin said “He is a good kid, you´ll see him at the wedding”

“What?!” Leia´s high pitched scream was even better than the look on her face “he cant go to the wedding”

“But how else is he gonna write about it?” Ewan spoke then, the poor guy, Han pitied him, it was clear for Han that Leia was gonna ditch him too.

“This is unbelivable” it seemed like Leia had had enough because she went out without looking at Han, and she didn´t go back the hole time Han was there. Still it was a succesfull night for Han, he got the names of the other three guys and knew where Leia worked. And he got the videotape.

Later that night, when Han was already at his hotel room he decided to watch the videos, to get an idea of what had happened in the previous weddings.

The first wedding was with a guy named Josh, at what seemed like a house garden, Josh was the typical rockstar-wannabe, and Leia was dressed in a simple hippie-like wedding dress. She looked much younger than what she looked now, but she had the same deep chocolate eyes, with that look that made people feel like she was on charge. Han knew that if she wanted she could probably boss around a room full of older and much taller men than her. In the video Han could see that when Leia got to the middle of the aisle she had turned and started running away, even giving Josh a peace out.

The second one was with a guy called Roger, at a real church this time, funnily enough Han knew Roger from highschool, he was an idiot, and a pretentius asshole. He couldn´t really blame Leia for turning arund and leaving the moment she got to the altar. The worst part was that Leia had started running before the kid carrying her dress had the opportunity to let her go, that way she had ended up dragging the kid for the better part of the church.

The third wedding was the shortest one. The lucky guy was named Chuck, but he didn´t even appear in the video. The moment the car with Leia had stopped at the front of the church she must have gotten scared by the amount of people that were waiting for her, because the car didn´t take long to go away. Being honest Han almost pitied Leia, it was clear that for that wedding many people had showed up without an invitation. But then Han thought of Chuck being left at the altar and the feeling left him. Leia got what she deserved. She wasn´t innocent, she had hurted many people with her wedding games.

-

Leia hand´t seen han in two days. She was beginnning to think he had finally given up. She should have know better.

The next time they saw each other Leia was quietly working in her vows, it was a quiet morning in her shop, a couple of costumers here and there but nothing special. When the door bell rang she hadn´t expected to see Han walking in to her shop.

“I should have expected you to sell anquites”

“What´s that supposed to mean?” this time Leia was preppared for his teasing, she realiced that he wanted to annoy her. She had to outsmart him. Luckyly Leia was good at outsmarting people.

“It´s very wedding-like, do you happen to sell your former wedding rings?”

“You aren't _that_ lucky, I know you´ve seen the videos”

“They are incledible, you can actually see the moment you break their hearts” by the end of his phrase Han was already face to face with Leia, the only thing separating them was the counter “But it was even better seeing them in person, I didn´t know that little Roger had become a jedi, you broke that one good, he went straight to celibacy” she should have known he would talk to them.

“You trully have no morals, what´s got you so interested in my weddings?”

“Princess, you´ve left three guys at the altar, and you are going for the fourth one, are you sure i´m the one with no morals?” Han was proving to be one of the biggest assholes Leia had ever met. But she couldn´t give him what he wanted.

“I know I´m not perfect! I´m not proud of what I´ve done. And I know none of my apologies are enough for those boys. But you have no idea what is like to be “the runaway bride””

“Then tell me! That´s what I´m here for, to tell your story” had Leia not known better she could swear he actually cared about what she could tell him.

“You have already decided I´m a heartless bitch”

“Well, then prove me wrong” for the first time since they met, Han gave her a sincere smile.

Leia found herself actually wanting to change Han´s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've uploaded the first two chapters the same time but the prologue is just bad.  
> Yes i have named Leia's boyfriend after Ewan McGregor. Yes I know i'm predictable. No i'm not ashamed.  
> Hope you like this chapter better.  
> Comments are always welcome.


	3. Chapter Two: Feelings

The following days Han found himself spending more time with Leia, it surprised him how funny she could actually be. He didn´t know when they had stopped trying to kill each other, but he had started to quite like her company. He was starting to understand why none of her ex´s seemed to dislike her. He would never say that to her face ofcourse.

They were currently going to her last dress fitting, Luke was there too. He liked Luke, he had a natural charisma, and he was a good storyteller, whenever Leia got too absorved telling a story he gave a more unbiased point of view. He had learned that Luke and Leia shared a special bond, they almost seemed to read each others minds, often that scared other people, like Leia´s friend Amilyn and even Ewan, but to Han it was the funniest thing ever. He didn´t wanna play boardgames with them thought.

Luke and him were sitting in a couch in the middle of the only wedding shop in town, they were talking about Ewan.

“At first my dad didn´t really like him, maybe more the idea of Leia getting in such a serius relationship so soon”

“I can see why, what about you?”

“I was really happy for her ofcourse”

“I didn´t ask you that” Han sensed there was something more, he had gotten to know Luke, and there was something that told him he wasn´t telling the hole truth.

“Okay, don't tell Leia but....I don´t like what happens when she´s with him. Is not something he does, is more something within Leia. She always seems to lose herself in her relationships”

“What do you mean?”Luke was about to say something, but then Leia started talking with them, so Han made a mental note to revise his notes to see if he could find what Luke was talking about.

“Close your eyes! I´m coming out” the tone on Leia´s voice made Han smile, she sounded really happy, so the dress must have fit her well, instantly he closed his eyes, waiting for the girl to tell them to open their eyes.

“You can look now” Han found himself holding his breath, Leia looked stunning, the dress was beautifull, no, Leia was beautifull, but the dress helped accentuate that, the upper part hugged her like a second skin, it had long lace sleeves, the bottom of the dres was big, right out of a disney movie. Han was aware of Luke and Leia talking, but he didn´t find his breath ´till Leia talked to him.

“What do you think Han?”

“Well shit princess you look amazing” Leia smiled even btighter than before. But then the woman at the store had to go and ruin the moment.

“I still think that it´s too much of a dress honey” she was talking to Leia as if she cared about her, but the tone of her voice showed nothing but cruelness “You are only gonna wear it for ten minutes anyway” both Luke and Leia were about to speak, but Han beated them to it.

“Correct me if I´m wrong, but you work here selling dresses dont you?” the woman simply nodded “And Leia wants to buy this dress right?”

“Yes” all playfull tone had left the womans voice by now.

“Well then you should do your job and just sell her the dress, no comments needed”

-

The next day Leia found herself showing Han her engagement rings. When she had agreed to let him write the article she wast expecting to actually like Han´s company, yet here she was, at her apartment upstairs from her store, dinking beers and having fun with a boy she hated less than a week ago.

“This one is Chuck´s” she said while showing a thin ring with a green emerald in the middle “he said it suitted his eyes” Han had burts out laughing at that, Leia quite liked Han´s laugh, it was careless, and it made one happier just by being able to hear it. “This one is Roger´s” she then handed him what clearly was a man´s ring, poor Roger must have been the only one not to notice that.

“Hell, with this ring I would have also left him at the altar” Leia knew she shouldn´t be laughing at that, but she couldn´t help it, maybe she had had too many beers.

“These one is Josh´s” she handed him the cheap ring with a flower in the middle “We were really young, I think it´s the best out of the three” she said half defending Josh from whatever comment Han could have made. “And finally, this one is Ewan´s” she said while showing the ring at her left hand, it was a simple ring, with a little diamond. Han´s hand then found hers, and it sent shivers down her spine, but she tried to ignore them.

“Why do you keep them?”

“I always try to give them back, but they never want them, and I don´t think I can get rid of them”

“Why not?”

“I dont really know” silence fell upon them now, neither of them had let go of each others hands, but Leia wasn´t planning to do so yet “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Come on! You know everything about my love life, is only fair you share your secrets!”

“I don´t think I´ve ever really dated someone, Chewie, my dog, is the love of my life”

“I don´t believe you” Leia´s eyebrows were up, further indicating her point “you seem quite the heratbreaker”

“There was this girl at uni. Her name was Qi´Ra, we had a thing going on for a while” Han seemed suddenly unconfortable thinking about her “but I wasn´t ready, I knew I didn´t really love her, not how I was supposed to” Leia then squezed his hand as to give him some reasurance, she reggreted making Han sad.

“I´m sorry I shouldn´t have asked” Han looked up at her and their eyes met, sending them on a journey though space. When they were back on earth Han was the first one to talk.

“Don´t worry princess, I´m thoughter than I seem” and then Han´s smile was back at his face.

“Hey! I´ve just remembered, I´ve got something for you” Leia got up and went searching for it, leaving Han in shock, never had he ever thought Leia would get him something “i found it the other day while I was working, some guy was dying to sell it and I got it at a good price, I remembered you liked spaceships” when she got back at the sofa she handed him the box “come on look at it!” when Han opened the box he was greted with a replica of the infamous millenium falcon, his favorite ship since he was a kid.

“How did you know?” Han couldn´t belive his eyes, and Leia was more than happy to have gotten such a reaction out of him.

“You talked with my dad about it the other day”

“And you remembered? You are unbelievable princess” there it was, at the start Leia had hated the nickname, but now, as days pased and she got to know Han, it had started filling her with warmth. It made her checks grow red, she could only hope Han hadn´t notice, she could always blame it on the alcohol “i can´t keep it Leia, it´s too much”

“Ofcourse you can! I insist, I only bought it because of you”

“Wow, you invite me to have some beers and then you give me a gift, carefull I might marry you next”

Leia had to remember how to breathe.

-

Han was getting ready to go to Leia and Ewan´s rehearse dinner. Her family had invited him the first time he had meet them, he wasn´t planning to go, not wanting to bother Leia now that he actually enjoyed her company, liked her even, but she had insisted he had to go, and there he was, choosing his best clothes in hopes of impresing her. Han knew he shouldn´t be thinking about her like he was. Hell she was getting married in two days, but he couldn´t help it. At first he thought it was just physical atraction, he couldn´t deny she was hot, beautifull, breathtaking even. But each day passing he found himself thinking more about her, wanting to see her, make her smile, protect her from those who made fun of her. Which seemed to be the whole town. He hadn´t expected it when at the middle of the dinner, that almost her hole family would make fun of her. The only ones that seemed to be as unconfortable as he was were Luke, Leia´s uncle Obi wan and Leia herself. She was trying to not let it show, but Han could see she had tears in her eyes. Han was really trying to not say anything. He new he had to keep quiet, it wasn´t his place to say anything.

But then Ewan made his speech.

“Thanks everyone for being here” he was laughing at the last joke someone had made about Leia, and he had the nerve to thank everyone, yet it only got worse ftom that “It´s really important for me that you are all here, given that I didn´t even know if Leia was going to show up” the hole room erupted on laughter, Han could swear his ears were red, he crossed a worried glance with Luke, who looked like he was begging everyone to stop “I´m joking, my future wife, knows that I love and cherish her, and she also knows that I train the highschools football team, I ran faster than she does!” More laughter filled the room, and Han felt himself getting up from where he was sitting and going over to where Leia was, everybody stopped laughing as he kneeled down to be eye to eye with Leia.

“Are you okay?” when the words left his mouth he sounded angrier than what he had expected.

“Ofcouse she is!” Ewan didn´t let Leia speak “She knows we are just joking! Having some fun”

“Yeah Han don´t worry” that was Anakin speaking “Leia thinks is funny too”

When Leia didn´t say anything Han got up, and gave the restaurant a fake smile.

“Okay then, sorry!” he then took a glass of champagne and went to make a toast “to Leia´s family and friends” people were smiling again, getting ready for the next joke “I hope some day you all find yourselfs being the punch line of your closest friends cruel jokes” he shallowed his glass and got out of the restaurant, he could hear people starting to argue with each other, asking who the hell was that guy and why did he have to ruin the fun. Once he was outside he noticed Leia had followed him.

“Why did you do that?” when she spoke she was crying, somehow angry at him.

“Why did I do it? Why do you let them speak to you like that?” he didn´t want to sound so angry, not at her at least, she had had enough.

“I had it under controll” being so close next to each other he realiced how small she was compared to him. Still anyone looking could have said it was the other way around, Leia´s presence gave everyone the feeling that she was the one at control at all times, Han wondered where was this actitude just minutes ago “Now they all pity me!” she was now shouting at him “And what about you? don´t pretend you didn't want to write that article with that exact idea in mind!”

“Maybe I did! But that was until I got to know you!” he couldn´t believe she thought he would do her something like that, not anymore, not after meeting her “Leia you are an amazing girl, and I hope you realize that you deserve better than these!”

“Better like what? Like you?” Han could see the hurt in Leia´s eyes while she said that, he couldn´t help but feel stupid.

“At least you don´t make yourself smaller when you are with me!” he didn´t wanna hurt her with his words, but he culdn´t help himself. “You know, you play dumb with all these guys, dying for them to love you, to feel accepted. But you don´t need to do that! You are amazing and you shouldn´t let people talk to you like they do” Han then started to walk away again but stopped to say one last thing “Don´t worry, I wont write the article, and you won´t see me again, i´m leaving tomorrow”

When Han entered his car, Leia was left alone crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments are appreciated!  
> hope you guys enjoy it.  
> lots of love!!


	4. Chapter Three: The Truth

Leia had spent the hole day locked in her appartment. Crying, drowning herself in her own pity. Ewan had called her. Multiple times. Her family had also called, specially Luke. But she hadn't heard anything from Han. He han't called her. She hadn't called him. Yet he was the only one Leia wanted to talk with. It wasn't until six pm that Obi Wan went to her appartment to talk to her. He had a spare key, as well as Luke, but he was the only one to use it, Obi was the only one brave enough to talk to her when she had hidden herself in her appartment. Since her mother Padme had died, her father had become merly a shadow of the man he had once been, and Obi Wan had been the one to be there for Luke and Leia. He knew how to call Leia on her bullshit, and that was exactly what he was about to do.

“You have enough of this pity party?” he had startled her from a nap she didn't know she was taking “Or are you going to hide yourself 'till the wedding passes?” truthfully that was what Leia had wanted to do, not what she was gonna do, but still was nice to think about it.

“It's not shuch a bad idea, everybody alredy thinks that is what i'm gonna do, I wouldn't be dissapointing anybody”

“Cut the crap” the concern in Obi's voice made Leia actually look into his eyes “I know yesterday wasn´t nice, but you know Ewan doesn't deserve this”

“I'm still mad, how am I supposed to marry someone that thinks about me like that?”

“But that is nothing new, he has always joked about it, and you have never liked it, neither have Luke and I” that startled Leia, eventhought she knew that Obi and her brother didn't exactly like how Ewan talked to her sometimes, it wasn't something they had talked about “but you have never been this upset about it”

“It's not like that!” the smile in Obi's face made Leia well aware that she had made a mistake.

“What do you mean? I haven't said anything”

“But I know what you are thinking, and it has nothing to do with Han”

“Oh doesn't it? And here I thought that you had liked how he had defended you”

“Defend me?? He humiliated me!” the look in Obi wan's face told her he didn't believe her at all “okay he didn't, but he made people at the restaurant pity me”

“That's not what happened, when he said that, he made people realise that they had no right to be making jokes about you, no matter your mistakes, you have been spending all the time trying to make things right with Josh, Roger, Chuck and their families, and those are the only ones that could say something to you, yet the only ones not to do it” that was true, she had been trying to make ammends with her previous boyfriends and their families, ad with time they had forgiven her and now they had a good relationship, they weren't friends, things couldn't go that good, but they were as good as they could considering the situation

“Leia, what do you wanna do?” Obi wan's blue eyes seemed to already know her answer.

-

Han didn't wanna leave town. Not without talking to Leia. But he couldn't find it within him to talk to her. He couldn't see her about to marry a guy who clearly didn't deserve her. Couldn't see her staying in a town where people treated her like that, making fun of her and never letting her forget her mistakes. He knew he had no right to say anything. He knew he had made a mistake last night, he would never forget the look in her eyes when he had left her alone in the parking lot. He knew she didn't share his feelings. Han didn't understand how he had come to like her so much in such little time. He wanted to think that it wasn't so bad, a couple of weeks, maybe a month, and he wouldn't even remember her name. Like they say, there are plenty porgs in the world.

Still, he decided to go to the rehearsal that night. He had to apologise to Leia for making her feel ashamed last night.

When he arrived at the church, he had expected to see more people there, but he didn't think much about it, he had something to do. He stopped himself before entering when he heard someone crying. It was Leia. Han's heart broke in that right moment. He realised he could never hear her crying without the need to wrap her in his arms.

“I'm sorry Ewan” that was Leia talking.

“I can't believe you, are you seriusly going to cancell the wedding because of something that idiot of Han Solo said?” Han's breath got caught in his lungs.

“You know it's not about what he said, but about what _you_ said, he only pointed out what you were doing” Leia was no longer crying, which made Han feel better “Luke is right, I always lose myself in my relationships, and I can't keep doing that, it's not fair neither to you nor to me”

“Luke has told you that? You have never done that, you were always yourself when you were with me”

“He didn't say it to my face, but I know what he thinks, and I've been trying to to convice myself that I was myself but that's just not true, and i've always done that, it's not something you've done..”

“It's not me it's you right?” Ewan was shouting now, Han was debating himself whether or not he sould do something to anounce himself to the couple or not when someone appeared behind him.

“It's not nice to eavesdrop” Han recogniced the voice to be Obi Wan's, Leia's uncle.

“I didn't..I wasn't-I didn't mean to, I came here to apologise to Leia and then I heard her crying”

“She will be glad you are here, she wanted to apologise to you too”

“Apologise to me? What for? She did nothing wrong”

“Well she feels like she did, she feels like she shouldn't have acted like she did last night, but I shouldn't be the one to tell you this” he gestured to Han to join him at the stairs “Better if she doesn't find you so close to the door”

It didn't take much longer for Ewan to get out of the church, to say he was mad was and understatement, he was walking towards his car fumming, but he stopped when he saw Han.

“What are you doing here? You haven't done enough damage?” he grabbed Han by the collar of his jacked and got too close to his face for Han's liking “You should leave before things get worse”

“You are not the one I came to talk to, and you better let go of me, I didn't come here to argue with you”

“He is right Ewan, stop acting like a child” Obi Wan decided to interfere before things got bad “You are better than this”

“Maybe I'm not”

“Ewan let him go” suddenly Leia was there “he hasn't done anything” when he looked at Leia something crossed his eyes and he let go of Han

“You are gonna regret this and when you come back crying to me you won't get anything from me” and with that he was gonne.

“I should leave you guys to talk” Obi Wan said while leaving.

-

It was unconfortable, Leia didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected Han to go looking for her. She had intended to go to his hotel and try to talk to him, but never would have she thought that he would go looking for her.

“I..” they had started talking at the same time, that seemed to break the ice, and they laughed 'till they felt the tension between them leave.

“You talk first” he said with a smile in his lips and Leia couldn't help but match it with one of her own.

“I was gonna go talk to you after I had finshed here”

“Afraid I was gonna leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?”

“Well yes” Leia said too fast “not without a kiss, but before we could talk about yesterday” she quickly added “I shouldn't have let my frustration out on you, you only said that to defend me, I shoud have thank you”

“No, I shouldn't have said those things in front of you family and inlaws, it wasn't my place to say anything”

“You only wanted to help, and you were right, they overstepped, specially Ewan, he was supposed to be by my side, not to make fun of me with those things when he could clearly see how much it upset me, but it was my fault too, I should have said something earlier, I should have deffended myself”

“Then are we good? Are we friends again?” there was hope in his voice, he knew he didn't have a chance of being with her, but if he could have her friendship he was more than pleased to have it.

“Of course! I mean, if you want to”

“Could I go to your wedding tomorrow?”

“Actually, there's no wedding, I called it of, I can't do it, not when I realiced I don't love Ewan as I should” Leia didn't know if she should say anything, she didn't wanna scare him off, but she had to tell him “You helped me realize that”

“Did I?” hope was there in Han's voice, and that made Leia more sure about what she was about to say.

“I realiced that I didn't like who I was when I was with him, how I acted, how I made myself small without even noticing, I couldn't be myself with him, not like I can when I'm with you” that wasn't what she wanted to say- to an extent it was, but that wasn't the key point- she had to tell han how she felt about him, and she had to do it now, before she chickened out “what I'm trying to say Han, is that I like you, more than I what I like to admit”

“I like you too Leia, very very much”

When they kissed it wasn't like anything they had expirienced before, their lips where made to collapse with each other, Han's palm was meant to be in Leia's back, keeping her unpossibly close to him, Leia's hands where made to be in Han's hair, tangling it even more than it already was. Their hearts close to each other, like they where finally home.

-

They leave town the next morning, and spend the next year travelling in a tonr up minivan with the only company of Han's dog Chewie. They make love every night, and they have even more sex.

Leia is the first one to say 'I love you', it's on a friday night, they are in a road, lost and is raining, and Han tells her about his childhood, how alone he felt, how lost he was, and when he looks at her, and he sees the love in her eyes, and the way she is holding him, he can't help but feel like the luckyest boy in the galaxy. That's why when she says 'I love you' he cant help but say 'I know'. That night is all about her and making her know how he feels about her.

It's not a month later, when they are taking a break from driving, they are in a rest area, and she is playing with Chewie, laughing, without a single care in the world, when he says 'I love you' ans she can only say 'I know', not because she is a smartass- what she is- but beacause she does know, how can she not.

When they finally get married, she is the one to ask him. They ring is a toy she has won on a game at the carnival.

They elope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by julia robberts runaway bride movie. i´m sorry i´m not good at all at writing.  
> I hope someone likes this. I don´t plan to stop writing, i already have the hole story i just have to proff read it.  
> Happy May the Fourth.


End file.
